A continuous web of business forms is usually fed from a printer mechanism for stacking. As the forms are deposited on a stack from the printer they tend not to refold as sharply and compactly as they were folded prior to processing. Various devices have been used to pack the forms down at the edges; such as rubber fingered belts, belt mounted plastic ribs and wheel mounted coiled or flat springs. The purpose of all these parking devices has been to intercept the folded edge of the form as it approaches the stack and to urge it downward onto the stack or pile thereby increasing the sharpness of the fold and the compactness of the stack. The prior devices are somewhat complicated, cumbersome to repair and are not easily adjustable for accommodating forms of different sizes.